1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners and more particularly to a slide fastener having a separable end assembly.
2. Prior Art
Separable slide fasteners are known which are equipped with a separator including a pin and a socket and which are widely used on garment fabrics such as trouser flies, shirts, bags, etc. When applying such a slide fastener to the edges of an opening in the garment, this could be done so that the extremities of the bottom ends of both fastener and garment are held in registry with each other, with the separator covered by the web of the garment. In such an instance, the fastener would be opened or closed by manipulating the fingers over the garment fabric to couple or uncouple the separator components. This would require delicate and dexterous technique and could be even difficult with gloves on.
The above difficulty could be overcome by making the bottom end of the fastener, which carries the separator, extend beyond the marginal bottom end of the opening in the garment so that the thus extended fastener end portions can be gripped directly to manipulate the separator with greater ease. To this end, separable slide fasteners known in the art were provided with reinforcing strips of taffeta or film material attached to the end extensions of the fastener at which the separator is located, thereby strengthening this area of the fastener. It is necessary to plug the pin member with a moderate degree of resistance into the socket member of the separator, as failing this would cause the pin member to shift out of place and would consequently prohibit coupling engagement of the two fastener stringers. However, repeated closure of the fastener under such resistance of the pin to socket assembling would weaken the reinforced fastener end portions or would often result in worn or separated reinforcing strips.